The Girl Who Gave Her Heart to the Wind
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: When fifteen year old Elena leaves home seeking love and adventure, she meets Genki and the gang and joins them on their quest. Can she handle the peril and confusion in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Rancher or anything asociated with it. Please support the official release. Thank You.

Chapter 1: Leaving the Ranch

Elena sighed and tied her long ebony hair back in a ponytail, then reached for her apron.

"Hello! Elena, I'm here." a voice called cheerfully. Elena smiled sadly and wiped the tears from her sapphire eyes.

"Hello, Colt." Coltia; or Colt, as she was more commonly known, looked at her friend worriedly.

"What's the matter, Elena? You're usually so cheerful. Did. . .did something happen?" Elena sighed and stood.

"I'm at my wits end, Colt. I know that there's something bigger out there that I could be a part of. But. . .I'm stuck here. My father forbids me to leave the ranch. He says the world is too big for a fifteen year old girl. It just isn't fair! I want to be free. . .like the wind." Colt rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Elena! I just don't understand you sometimes. You claim you want a life of freedom, but you don't take it. Who cares if you're only fifteen? If you want to leave, then just go for it! I'll cover for you. Well, somehow." Elena looked at Colt, surprised.

"You would do that for me? Colt, I don't know if I-" Coltia interupted.

"Now you listen to me, Missy! Your mom, dad, sister, and I can handle the ranch just fine without you. I'm tired of seeing you so miserable! Go and find your adventure. But. . .promise you won't get killed? I may be your best friend, but I also like having a job." she was obviously joking around at the last part, but even though she knew Elena was capable of holding her own, she still badgered her friend into promising she would be careful before Elena packed a few of her things and some food supplies.

"Thank you, Colt! Wish me luck!" she called as she walked down the path leading to the outskirts of the village.

"Good luck, Elena! Promise to come back and visit!" Colt called back.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Rancher or anything associated with it. Please support the official release. Thank You.

Chapter 2: The Seven Strangers

Elena sighed tiredly and stoked her campfire before she stired the soup she had cooking.

"Oh dear. Just my luck. I made too much. And I can't very well take it with me. I suppose I'll have to eat my fill and throw the rest out." she grumbled.

"Hello, there!" A voice called. Elena looked up to see a group of seven. Five monsters, and two humans. A girl with reddish brown hair and a Suezo hopping along beside her, a boy with dark hair and strange clothes with a Mocchi on his back, and a Hare, Golum, and Tiger walking behind them. The Hare and the Tiger seemed to be arguing. Elena waved back at the girl who had called to her.

"Hello there. Care for some freshly made soup? I've made too much, and if no one else eats with me, I'll have to throw the remainders away." she said.

"We'd love to join you. My name is Holly. This is Genki, Suezo, Mocchi, Tiger, Golum, and Hare. We're just passing through the area. Would it be too much trouble if we asked to spend the night here, camping with you?"

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Elena. And, no. It wouldn't be a problem. I could use the company. So, where are you folks headed?" Holly and the others exchanged glances, as if debating whether or not to tell someone they just met where they were going. Elena waved it off.

"You know what, forget I asked. Everyone's entitled to their secrets. Why don't you guys sit down and I'll serve you up some supper."

"So what about you, Elena? Where are you headed?" Hare asked as she handed him a bowl of hot soup. Elena looked up at the clear stary sky, her eyes full of longing.

"I'm seeking a little excitement. An adventure. Life on the ranch was always so...imprisioning to me. I want to be free to make my own choices, live my own life. I understand the danger I face out here with all of Moo's lackies, and I'm ready to face that danger head on." she replied. Hare exchanged a quick glance with the others, as if they were all thinking the same thing. Holly was the first to voice it.

"Then if you'd like, you can come along with us. We're looking for the legendary Phoenix." she said. Elena looked at her quizically.

"The Phoenix?" she asked. Holly mentally smacked herself. She had forgotten to take in account that Elena's parents had kept her isolated, making her new to certain things in the world outside her family's ranch. Correcting her previous mistake, Holly explained all she knew about the Phoenix and the journey she and her friends were on. When she had finished, Elena nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, you'll have to discuss it with your friends, here. I'll come along if the vote is unanimus, but I really have no say in the matter." she said calmly. Holly turned to the others.

"Well?" she asked.

"I see no reason why she should not accompany us." Golum said. Hare nodded in agreement.

"Same here." he said.

"Elena should come, chi!" Mocchi piped in.

"Hmph. As long as she doesn't slow us down." Tiger said gruffly. Genki smirked.

"Well, looks like it's settled. Welcome to the team." he said. Elena smiled.

"Thank you. And don't you worry about me slowing you down." she said, winking.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Rancher or anything associated with it. Please support the official release. Thank You.

Chapter 3: Conversations and a Secret Revealed

It had been over three days since Elena had joined Holly, Genki, and the others. She spent most of her free time exchanging riddles with Hare, but on occasion, she would try to make some friendly conversation with Tiger, only to fail. Each time she would approach Tiger, he would shut her out; ignore her. Finally, when they stopped to make camp one night, Elena confided her troubles in Holly.

"I just don't know what to do. I know it's only been three days, but I wish he wouldn't be so cold towards me." Holly smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it. That's just Tiger being Tiger. You just have to be persistant with him, that's all." she said. The older teen smiled back.

"You're right. Thanks, Holly." Holly lied down and closed her eyes.

"Don't mention it." she said.

~*The Next Day. . .*~

"Hey, Tiger, how come you've been ignoring Elena?" Hare asked when the two were behind the other six and out of earshot.

"That's none of your business, Hare." Tiger replied impatiently.

"Well, even when I first joined the group, you weren't this much of a jerk. She's trying to be nice, but you won't even be polite enough to reply to simple questions like "How are you this morning, Tiger?" or "How did you sleep?" Not when she asks them. What's the deal?"

"Hare, I'm warning you." Tiger growled.

"Tiger, come on. We may argue a lot, but we're practically best friends. And best friends do NOT keep secrets from eachother." Hare said, arms crossed. Tiger snorted. True, he did see the annoying prankster as somewhat of a best friend, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Fine, rabbit. But we are NOT best friends. You're too annoying for me to go that far. If it'll shut you up, I'll tell you. But if you utter a word of it to the others, I will personally turn you into a Lost Disk before the baddies can even think of it. Am I clear?" Hare nodded, wanting to hear Tiger's reasoning for giving Elena the cold shoulder, and also because he knew better than to anger the blue wolf-like monster.

"Good. It's because of her scent. She has the scent of the human that abandoned Greywolf and I, so I'd wager she's his daughter or something. I don't trust her. No doubt she's-" Hare cut Tiger off then.

"Whoa. Stop right there. Tiger, she may be the daugher of that human, but she isn't that particular human himself, now is she? Give her a chance, and you'll see that she's not as cruel as he was. Come on." Tiger sighed in annoyance.

"I'll THINK about it." He said as he picked up his pace so that he was walking beside Genki. Hare sighed and shook his head. He knew that Tiger was merely being stubborn, as always. Tiger would have to warm up to Elena eventually, despite her origins. She was just that kind of person.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Rancher or anything associated with it. Please support the official release. Thank You.

Chapter 4: A New Addition

Elena sighed sadly as she glanced over at Tiger.

_Why is he ignoring me?_ she wondered. _What did I do to him?_

"Hey, Elena, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet today." Suezo said. Elena shook her head and stood.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." she said. As Suezo was about to open his mouth to speak again, a terror-stricken scream was heard from deep in the forest. Elena wasted no time in running ahead as fast as she could. She knew the voice that created the scream. It belonged to her sister, Teresa.

When the group reached the source of the scream, Elena saw that, sure enough, her thirteen year old sister Teresa was unconscious in the arms of Captain Evil Hare, one of Moo's baddies. Behind him were more Evil Hares, about nine or ten of them. Captain Evil Hare smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rebels coming to the rescue." he mocked. Elena clenched one of her fists and with the other hand, reached for her dagger.

"Release her." she growled, drawing the knife from its holder on her waist. Captain Evil Hare motioned for his minions to attack. Elena was the first to react. She stabbed one in the chest, and another in the stomach, turning them into Lost Disks. Tiger and Hare were the second and third to attack. Tiger used his lightning on the other minions, and Hare used his Dragon Fist directly on Captain Evil Hare. When the battle was over, Elena rushed over to Teresa.

"Resa. Resa, come on. Wake up." Teresa stired slightly and opened her eyes.

"Lena?" Elena nodded and Teresa sat up.

""I'm glad I found you. Lena, please, forget this stupid idea of traveling and come home." Elena stood.

"I can't do that, Teresa. I promised these people that I would help them on their journey. Guys, this is my little sister, Teresa." One by one, Holly, Genki, Suezo, Mocchi, Hare, Golum, and Tiger introduced themselves.

"Teresa, why don't you come with us instead?" Holly offered. Teresa bit her lip.

"Well, I don't know. . ." she said hesitantly.

"Come on, it'll be great. And if any more baddies come around, _I'll_ protect you." Hare said with a wink. Teresa blushed slightly.

"Uhm... Well... ok. Sure." she said.

The Next Day. . . .

Elena's blood boiled. She instantly regretted letting Holly ask Teresa to join them. To her, it just wasn't fair. Tiger seemed to have no problem talking to Teresa, and this made Elena want to cry.

"Hey, Lena,"

"What?" she growled spitefully. Teresa winced slightly.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Teresa clenched her fists.

"Then why are you snapping at me?" Elena merely ignored Teresa's question and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some firewood... alone!" Elena snapped, making it clear that she didn't want her sister to accompany her. Teresa sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever." she mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Rancher or anything associated with it. Please support the official release. Thank You.

Chapter 5: The Ambush and Unexpected Bonding

Holly looked out into the forest worriedly.

"Guys, Elena's been gone for a couple hours now. Someone should go look for her." she said, looking over at Tiger. Tiger groaned in annoyance and reluctantly stood up.

"Fine, I'll be back." he said. As Tiger walked, he cursed under his breath at himself for just not saying no. He couldn't have cared less why that stupid human wasn't back yet. Secretly, he hoped she had gotten eaten.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tiger of the wind." Tiger wheeled around and snarled angrily.

"You!"

As Elena walked through the forest, she heard what sounded like a battle. Curiously, she followed it. She gasped when she saw that it was a group of Salamander under Moo's command attacking Tiger, who was already near unconsciousness. Angrily, she rushed over.

"Tiger!" The leader of the Salamander smirked evilly.

"Well, well. A little human girl come to save the day." he sneered. Elena glared at him menacingly and stood.

"If you want to even TRY to finish the job on him, you'll have to get through me. NO ONE messes with Tiger and gets away with it." She snarled. The Salamander attacked her, but she merely blocked their attacks, receiving a gash on her body each time they charged. She heard a snap, and felt a searing pain in her arms and side, but she didn't care. Each time one of the Salamander lunged at Tiger, she would take the hit in his stead. This had gone on for some time until the others had arrived and defeated the baddies almost effortlessly. Once the battle was over, though her left arm was broken, Elena picked Tiger up and asked Holly how far the nearest village was. Holly responded by telling her that it was only fifteen minutes north.

"Your arm is broken, carrying him will make it worse. Do you want me to take him from you?" Golum asked worriedly. Before Elena could say anything, Teresa spoke.

"Elena's tough. She can handle it." she said. Reluctantly, the others backed off.

It wasn't long before Elena and the others had reached their destination. Holly knocked on the door of the clinic and an old woman opened the door. Holly explained the ordeal and the woman ushered them inside.

Almost three hours passed, and despite the lecturing from the rest of the group, Elena refused to leave Tiger's side.

"When he wakes up, I'll go get some rest." she said. Hare crossed his arms.

"Elena, you're wounds are going to get worse if you don't get them treated. Jeez, you're as stubborn as Tiger." he said. Elena laughed at this.

"Maybe, but I speak from experience when I say that my stubborn nature is why I didn't kill over before you guys arrived. i'll be fine. I just. . .want to make sure he's alright." Teresa rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you tried to help him, especially after how he's been treating you. Personally, I'd probably have let them eat him." she scoffed.

"Teresa!" Holly scolded. Teresa smiled appologetically.

"Relax, Holly. I'm kidding." she said.

"Well, anyway, we're going to go get some r&r, but if your arm gets worse, don't come cryin' to us." Hare said before walking out of the room. Elena stuck her tongue out at him as he left, and bid goodnight to the others as they followed suit. As the others left, she turned to Tiger.

"Listen Mister, if you die, you're gonna be in big trouble, you hear? . . .I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, and I'm sorry I ran off. While the others were trying to get me to let the old woman treat my arm, Holly said that she sent you out looking for me. It's all my fault. I should be the one unconcious, not you. Tiger... I'm so. . .so sorry." as she gently dozed off to sleep, two tears slipped down her face.

Tiger awoke to the scent of pine needles and lavender. Elena. As he opened his eyes, she was kneeling by the bed he had been resting on, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. She was asleep. The grandson of the old woman who ran the clinic was dressing her wounds.

"What happened to her?" Tiger asked. The sixteen year old did not pause from the task given him when he replied,

"From what your friends told me and my grandmother, she was defending you from some of Moo's soldiers. They broke her arm, and despite what the others kept telling her, she refused to leave your side until you awoke. Well, that ought to do it." as the young man was about to exit the room, Tiger spoke.

"Wait, boy." he said. The teenager turned to him.

"What do you require?" he asked politly. Tiger nodded his head toward Elena.

"I want you to carefully put her on the bed." he said. The boy nodded and did as he was asked, gently laying the quilt over her.

"Anything else?" Tiger shook his head and the boy bid him goodnight. Only moments afterward, Elena stirred, partially waking up.

"T-Tiger?" Tiger snorted.

"You know that was an incredibly stupid thing to do! You could've gotten yourself killed, you reckless fool!" he said. Elena flinched, then sat up and glared at him.

"I knew the moment I confronted them that there was a small chance I would survive, at least without injury. I couldn't watch you die." Tiger looked away.

"Why did you risk yourself for me after how I acted?" Elena sighed.

"Because I care about you. Don't ask why. I just do. And if anyone messes with you or any of the others, they mess with me. Simple as that. My question to you is, why did YOU let Holly talk you into coming after me? I was going to be back after I had cooled down a little. I was just really agrivated at you. But I have to ask. . . .why have you been acting that way towards me and not Teresa?"

"Well. . ." Elena frowned at Tiger's hesitance.

"Oh come on. You were a jerk and I still stuck my neck out for you. The least you can do is tell me why." she said. Tiger sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Fair enough. It was your scent. My younger brother Greywolf and I. . .were abandoned by a human when we were very small. Your father. . .was the one who did it. The reason I bore a grudge against you was because I thought that you were just like him. And Teresa doesn't have his scent, so, that's why I spoke to her and not you." Tiger looked up at Elena, expecting her to glare down at him angrily. She was indeed glaring, but not out of anger at him.

"Ugh. I should have known. Kazar was NOT my father. No man that hates monsters and abuses them deserves such a title. I never even cried when he died in the last raid all those years ago. Tiger, I can assure you that I am NOTHING like him. I never would have saved you, or kept trying to talk to you if I was. Well, it's cold, so I'm going to go to that room the old woman told me I was to sleep in. Goodnight Tiger." As she moved to get up, Tiger spoke.

"Hey." Elena stopped and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Tiger looked away.

"If you promise you won't tell anyone; ESPECIALLY Hare, you can sleep in here with me tonight." he said. Elena smiled softly and laid back down, gently stroking Tiger's white chest fur.

"Goodnight, Tiger." she murmured, drifting off to sleep. Tiger laid his head down and closed his eyes, smirking.

"Night, Kid."


End file.
